


We Met In A Coffee Shop

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Only Pubs and Bars Do Lock Ins!, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, implied future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m about to close up Jaime. You gotta get going.” Brienne told him firmly, after she’d finished closing the blinds on the windows and door. Jaime smirked at her.<br/>“Now, that’s funny. I was about to suggest a lock in.” Jaime said. Brienne rolled her eyes.<br/>“That’s only in pubs and bars. Coffee shops don’t do lock ins.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned darkly as he stood up from his seat. He stepped forward, towards her, and Brienne stepped back. There was something predatory about the look in his eyes that made her whole body tingle like electricity was running through her veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met In A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...... I do not know where this came from, or whether it will ever happen again, but.... smut! Lots of fluffy smut! Kind of! Enjoy!

We Met In A Coffee Shop.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had worked in the Rainbow Cloak Coffee Shop for six years. For three of those years, _he_ had been coming to get coffee every evening, only about an hour before the coffee shop closed. He sat there, drank his black coffee and ate the peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies that Brienne made, and when she closed up, he left. She had no idea where he went, but that wasn’t the point. He would trade banter with her. At first it had been insulting and Brienne had wanted to murder him. Now though, he wasn’t so cruel. He even seemed to like her. His name was Jaime. Jaime Lannister. She’d even saved him from a bike gang once. She hadn’t even realised it was him, only that a whole group were circling one lone person, and her sense of honour had determined that that was hardly a fair fight. They were friends now. If Brienne was honest, sometimes, she caught Jaime staring at her, and wondered why he would. Sometimes he said things that made her go bright red, but she was sure he was joking, at least ninety percent of the time.

Today she was all alone, cursing her pink waitress uniform. The skirt was a couple of inches above her knees and the sleeves were short as well. The little white apron she wore was even shorter. Brienne had always hated her uniform. The shop hadn’t been busy, what with it being a bank holiday and nobody being at work in the office buildings that seemed to dwarf the coffee shop from all around. It was just Jaime, who seemed to be staring at Brienne’s legs since he’d gotten to the coffee house. But that wouldn’t be different from any other day. Brienne was sure he did it on purpose just to make her even more uncomfortable than her uniform did every day.

Renly and Loras had gone on vacation for their anniversary. Five years the pair had been married and Brienne was happy for them. But that also meant kicking Jaime Lannister out at closing time. A job that was usually reserved for Loras. Brienne went round pulling down the metal shutters outside, covering all the windows. Renly had said that he didn’t think anyone would ever break in, considering they were based in a business area, where people had much richer pickings to choose from than a small coffee shop. But the shutters had been installed just in case. Once Brienne had pulled down the shutters outside and locked them down, she only had the door to go. Of course, she’d have to clean up in the shop before she left, and Jaime was still there. She went back inside and gave Jaime a look.

“I’m about to close up Jaime. You gotta get going.” Brienne told him firmly, after she’d finished closing the blinds on the windows and door. Jaime smirked at her.

“Now, that’s funny. I was about to suggest a lock in.” Jaime said. Brienne rolled her eyes.

“That’s only in pubs and bars. Coffee shops don’t do lock ins.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned darkly as he stood up from his seat. He stepped forward, towards her, and Brienne stepped back. There was something predatory about the look in his eyes that made her whole body tingle like electricity was running through her veins.

“What a shame.” Jaime said softly. Her back met the door with a thud, Jaime was directly in front of her now. He flipped the sign to closed, never breaking eye contact with her. She stared at him as he stared at her. Then his lips met hers and she was on fire. He grabbed hold of her thighs, lifting her, and Brienne wrapped her legs around Jaime’s waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to be dropped to the floor. They broke apart for air, and Brienne wasn’t at all sure what was going on.

“What? Why?” Brienne asked in confusion. She was still basically pinned to the door, Jaime’s hands on her thighs, her legs around his waist.

“Because I have been wanting to kiss you for ages.” Jaime stated.

“I don’t... I don’t get it.” Brienne said breathily. She was still trying to catch her breath after his kiss only a few moments ago.

“What’s to understand?” Jaime asked.

“Why would you _want_ to kiss me?” Brienne asked. Jaime grinned.

“Well, it could be because the moment I met you, your eyes pulled me in. Or it could be because your legs go on for days and I’ve been imagining what they’d be like wrapped around my waist. It could even be because when that bike gang tried to kill me, you jumped in and saved me, like a proper knight in shining armour, and I think that’s when I realised that I really wanted you, not just in my bed, but in my life.” Jaime replied. Brienne felt her cheeks go crimson.

“Jaime?” Brienne began to question, but Jaime leaned forward with a rather ferocious growl, capturing her lips again. Brienne found herself unconsciously responding. She gasped as his tongue gently dashed across her lips, and Jaime took the opportunity to explore the new territory that had opened up to him. Brienne found her arms tightening around Jaime’s neck, and her tongue tangling with his, as she became more confidant in what she was doing. They broke apart, both breathing hard, and Jaime started to kiss down Brienne’s throat, every so often nipping the skin, making Brienne gasp and sigh at the sensations.

Brienne wasn’t a virgin. She’d had a fumbling first time at high school, on prom night. It seemed cliché, but she had thought this boy cared about her. She found out he hadn’t cared about her at all. It had all been a bet on who could get into her pants. Hyle Hunt had pretended to be her friend, pretended to care about her and had asked her out. When he asked her to prom, she’d thought she was lucky and that someone was finally seeing her as the person she was inside. But her heart had been broken back then when she found out how wrong she was. She’d spent a long time not trusting anyone, but she really wanted to trust Jaime. She knew him and she wanted to believe in him more than anything.

Jaime’s kisses had reached the edge of her collar and Brienne nudged him a little, getting him to let go of her. Jaime looked at her, a little dazed, obviously wondering if he had done something wrong. “I have to lock the door.” Brienne said breathlessly. Not wanting to have to explain why she’d forgotten to do it later. She turned her back to him, as she grabbed the keys from her belt loop. Her skirt had ridden up slightly, and she was searching for the key to the front door, so she could lock up. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her right leg, travelling up her thigh, to the edge of her skirt. She tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but then felt an arm wrap around her waist, and Jaime’s erection was pressed into the curve of her backside. She took in a sharp breath as she felt the fingers of his left hand, tracing lightly along her stomach, gently undoing buttons, as his right, made it’s way under her skirt. As she got the key in the lock, Jaime’s fingers had deftly made their way to the edge of her underwear. She realised her shirt was gaping open, exposing her dark blue bra, chest and stomach, to the cool air within the café, and her skirt was bunched up almost to her waist. Brienne gasped, as Jaime’s fingers toyed with the edge of her underwear, and his other hand was simply stroking the smooth skin of her stomach. Brienne finally turned the key in the lock, and as she made to pull the keys out, Jaime slid his fingers underneath her underwear, one of his fingers teasing her along her folds, and causing a moan of pleasure as he slipped that same finger inside her.

“Brienne, you’re so wet.” Jaime gasped out, almost as though he could barely take the sensation of what he was now doing. He slipped another finger between her folds, and then allowed his thumb to part her, and start stroking at the sensitive nub above her entrance, while his fingers moved in and out, at a languid pace. Brienne felt like her breath had been stolen, as she leaned her head back on Jaime’s shoulder and gasped at sensations he was causing, just by fucking her with his fingers.

“Jaime...” She wanted to tell him to go faster, she wanted more. But she had never been the type to beg. But Jaime seemed to understand as he sped up the pace, causing a loud moan to be wrenched from her throat. Brienne felt like the world was exploding around her, but wasn’t inclined to care, as she let out another primal groan to the ceiling. She gasped from the aftershocks of the most intense climax she could ever recall having, but before she could catch her breath, Jaime spun her around and his lips were on hers again. He once again lifted her. This time, his hands were on her ass. Brienne wrapped her legs around his waist again, and her arms around his neck, as he carried her over to the counter, where he shoved whatever was on it, onto the floor, and laid her back onto it. Her legs were hanging off, still wrapped around his waist. He leaned over her, placing butterfly kisses all over her face, before claiming her lips again. Brienne didn’t allow herself too long to think, before her hands travelled down between them to Jaime’s belt buckle, which she deftly undid, as his breath seemed to speed up. He placed gentle kisses along the skin of her collar bone, and Brienne quickly popped the button on his pants. She knew what she wanted, even if Jaime never wanted to see her again after this, she’d have this night. Brienne felt Jaime’s hands, push her skirt further up, then she growled, whether with indignation or arousal, she wasn’t quite sure, as Jaime ripped her sensible, blue cotton underwear off. It seemed like forever and no time at all, and suddenly, she could feel the head of his cock at her entrance. She moved against him, urging him forward, and sighed at the sensation of him sliding into her fully. She wrapped her legs further around his waist, hooking them at the ankles, and placed her hands on his shoulders, rolling her hips into his own. Jaime was the one who gasped then.

“You feel so good.” He uttered. Then he began to thrust in earnest. One hand reached above her, to hold onto the edge of the counter, while the other held on to her hip, as he started to fuck her hard. Brienne let out a loud moan as he hit her just right, and Jaime grinned. He leaned forward, his mouth next to her ear. “I always thought you were so quiet, never thought you’d be loud during sex.” Jaime said huskily. Brienne gasped as she met him thrust for thrust.

“It depends on whether I have the motivation or not.” She gasped back. Jaime’s pupils seemed to blow even wider than they already were at her words, leaving only a very thin line of emerald around a pure black iris. But Brienne could only imagine she looked the same way. She clawed at his back, with her short nails trying to keep control for a little longer, as Jaime seemed to thrust harder with each motion. Brienne started to feel the world around her get hot, and all of a sudden, everything went white. Her vision completely whited out, as she felt like she’d exploded and short circuited for the second time this night. She heard herself keen out her release, but almost thought it was someone else, because she didn’t sound like herself to her own ears. It didn’t take Jaime more than a handful of thrusts later, to follow her over the edge. They both lay on the counter, sated and breathing hard, looking into each other’s eyes for a few minutes. Brienne found herself stroking Jaime’s hair, and cheek with one of her hands. He leaned into the touch, like someone starved for affection. When Jaime pulled out, Brienne had to bite her lip to stop herself making a bereft sound of emptiness. Jaime helped her to her feet, and as they made themselves look presentable again, Jaime handed Brienne her torn underwear, with a sheepish grin.

“Do you often rip the underwear off of women?” Brienne asked breathily. Jaime grinned, before leaning close, his hands either side of her waist as she leaned against the counter they had just fucked on.

“Only the ones I can’t wait to fuck.” Jaime replied back, his voice just as breathy. Brienne found herself giggling a little and Jaime followed suit, both of them flying high on adrenaline and hormones. “Why don’t we get out of here and try this in a bed?” Jaime asked. Brienne grinned, then frowned a little.

“I have to clean up before I leave.” Brienne said softly.

“I can wait.” Jaime replied. Brienne went to work, cleaning up. She’d done most of it before closing time at any rate. She always did. She cleaned the machines and put everything that was supposed to go in the dishwasher, in there. She took Jaime’s empty coffee cup and the dish his cookies had been on, as he stared at her with an intense look in his eyes. She took them to the kitchen, rinsing them off, and placing them in the dishwasher as well. She turned on the dishwasher, scrubbed down the counters, and the tables, and then picked up her coat and bag from the staffroom. Jaime grinned when she gestured to him to leave the back way with her. After all, she’d already locked up the front of the shop. As they stepped out into the cold night air, Brienne shivered a little and she felt Jaime’s arm wrap around her shoulders. She liked that he was almost as tall as she was. It was such a rarity after all. “What time do you have work tomorrow?” Jaime asked her.

“I don’t. Loras and Renly got back in tonight, just before closing. They told me to take the next couple of days off after I let them take a vacation, with no help, for a week.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned.

“Well then I picked the right night to start a relationship with you, didn’t I?” Jaime said, making Brienne tremble a little, but not from the cold.

“Yes, I’m sure you want to spend the next two days in bed fucking.” Brienne said sarcastically. Jaime laughed, his golden hair a tousled mess, blowing into his face from the breeze, his green eyes sparkling.

“Well, that too. I was more thinking that we could spend all day in bed exploring each other, after I make you breakfast of course. It’s not always about fucking.” Jaime replied. Brienne shook her head in amazement, a smile on her face.

“Well... I suppose we can arrange... something.” Brienne trailed off, blushing so furiously, that she was sure Jaime could feel the heat from her skin, as he led her to his car.

“I guess I only have one more question to ask.” Jaime said. Brienne arched a brow as they got into his car.

“And what might that be?” Brienne asked, as she buckled up her seatbelt, and watched him buckle his own.

“Your place or mine?” Jaime asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you made it this far, then my horrible smut writing did NOT blind you, for which I will congratulate you. (nods) Please feel free to comment, or leave kudos, or whatever you feel like doing. I hope you enjoyed it. LOL!


End file.
